1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a foldable treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable treadmill comprises a base having an upright rack, and a frame pivotally mounted on the upright rack of the base by a pivot shaft. The frame is provided with two rotation shafts and a belt. A motor is mounted on the frame to rotate the rotation shafts so as to move the belt. Thus, the frame is pivoted about the pivot shaft to move toward the upright rack of the base until the frame is disposed at an upright state so as to fold the treadmill when not in use.
However, when the pivot shaft is located at a front position of the frame, the user has to exert a larger force to pivot the frame, thereby causing a burden to the user. In addition, the motor is mounted on the frame, so that the frame has a heavier weight and is easily upset when being folded, thereby causing danger to the user. On the other hand, when the pivot shaft is located at a rear position of the frame, the front end of the frame easily touches the ground during the folding process, so that the pivot shaft needs to have a greater height to prevent the front end of the frame from hitting the ground, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.